The Irelanders' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword. Kenji: Scatting Screams Huh? in Japanese Takagawa: Sighs Kenji. Kenji. Kenji: Aah! Takagawa: I'm paying you to clean the floors, not stare off into space. Kenji: I am sorry, Takagawa san, but I got distracted. Takagawa: Sadly, that is why no one comes to the museum anymore. Too many distractions. No discipline. No respect for the old ways. Come with me. I will show you. Kenji: But I saw... clicking Takagawa: Behold, the Black Samurai. Kenji: Gasps in Japanese The Black Samurai. Never heard of him. Takagawa: The most fearsome warlord in the history of Japan. Do you see what I am getting at, Kenji? Kenji: Uh... Yes, Takagawa san. You want me to mop in here. Takagawa: No, that this exhibit could save the museum. What is happening? Black Samurai: Growling Chuckling maniacally I live. Takagawa: Kenji, do something. Kenji: Bonsai! Uh? Screams in Japanese Black Samurai: maniacally Takagawa: Gasps The ghost of the Black Samurai has returned. Green Dragon: Roars Black Samurai: Yells Man on P.A. Welcome to Shibuya Station. Now arriving on Track 5. in Japanese Bye-bye. Fred Jones: Wow, we made it, gang. Shibuya Station. The most popular meeting place in all of Tokyo. Velma Dinkley: And I can see why. Apple White: I can too. Everyone in Japan is already here. Shaggy Rogers: But, like, wouldn't you know it? We're all out of Scooby Snacks. Scooby-Doo: (Sobbing and whimpers) (Gasps and pants) Scooby Snacks. Scooby Snacks. Shaggy Rogers: Way to go, Scoob. A Scooby Snack vending machine. Like, it's the wave of the future. Daphne Blake: Hey, I've got a text message from Miyumi. Raven Queen: What did she say? Daphne Blake: She says, "Meet me at the statue of Hachiko." Fred Jones: Any idea what this Hachiko person looks like? Velma Dinkley: Let's see. Hachiko. Hachiko. Boy: Hachiko. Take a picture. Hachiko. Shaggy Rogers: Like, check it out, Scoob. Hachiko's not a person, he's a pooch. Velma Dinkley: Here it is. Hachiko used to greet his master every day when he came home on the train. One day his master died... ...and Hachiko spent the rest of his life... ...waiting at the station for his master to return. Shaggy Rogers: Wow, sounds like he was one cool canine. Heh, heh. Hey, Scoob. Like, maybe they'll put up a statue of you some day. Scooby-Doo: Me? Oh, boy. Ta-da. Bow-wow. Ruff. Daphne Blake: Look at Scooby. What a ham. Miyumi: It's going to take more than that, Scooby-Doo. Scooby-Doo: Huh? Miyumi: If you want to have a statue of your own in Japan... ...you must first become a legend. Just like Hachiko. Today, in honor of his great loyalty... ...his statue serves as a special place for faithful friends to meet. Fred Jones: Uh, I'm sorry, but have we met? Daphne: Huh! You must be Miyumi. Miyumi: And you are Miss Daphne Blake. I have heard all about you and the Scooby gang. And you must be Connor Lacey and his friends. Connor Lacey: That's right. This is Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Pokémon Trainer Red, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mack, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Tricera, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Kenty, Dino Arch, Dino Itchyo (Theo), Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Agrom, Noctis, Tasaru, Piron, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sukaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Yubel, Jim Crocodile Cook, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Danny, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon and Neemon, Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshi Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, Groove, First Aid, Blaster aka Twincast, Wheeljack, Cerebros, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Broadside, Springer, Sandstorm, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex, Perceptor, Optimus Primal aka Optimal Optimus, The Dinobots, Predaking, Chiro, Antauri, Nova of the Super Robot Monkey Team, Gibson, Otto, Sparks, Jinmay, Razer, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Scarah Screams, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, Amanita Nightshade, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Avea Trotter, Batsy Carlo, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawdia Wolf, Elissabat, Elle Eedee, Gooliope Jellington, Honey Swamp, Howleen Wolf, Iris Clops, Isi Dawndancer, Jane Boolittle, Kala Mer'ri, Kiyomi Haunterly, Kjersti Trollsøn, Lorna McNessie, Luna Mothews, Marisol Coxi, Mouscedes King, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Posea Reef, Purrsephone and Meowlody, River Styxx, Sirena Von Boo, Vandala Doubloons, Viperine Gorgon, Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake, Invisi Billy, Neighthan Rot, Porter Geiss, Kipling, Andy Beast, Raythe, Silvi Timberwolf, Venoct, Hovernyan, Kyubi, Robonyan F, Komasan, Robogramps, USApyon, Toiletta, Chikorita, Charmander, Squirtle, Piplup, Chimchar, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Scamper, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, Brain, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Vidia, Zarina, MewTwo, Melody, Tip, Dash, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tomax Oliver, Ninjor, Alpha 5, Zordon, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Alpha 6, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Karone, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Jiminy Cricket, The Good Fairy, Jack Skellington, Zero, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Tikal the Echidna, Chaos, Chris Thorndyke, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Captain Jake, Cubby, Izzy, Skully, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Depth Charge, Nightscream, Botanica, Ten, Aisling, Ryan Mitchell, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Jazz, Windblade, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Chief Charlie Burns, Chase, Kade Burns, Heatwave, Dani Burns, Blades, Graham Burns, Woody Burns, Salvage, Blurr, High Tide, Quickshadow, Doc Green, Frankie Green, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Daggeron, Ronny Robinson, Sentinel Knight, a pup named Scooby-Doo, young Shaggy Rogers, young Fred Jones, young Daphne Blake, young Velma Dinkley, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike the Dragon, Dora Márquez, Boots, Diego Márquez, Alicia Márquez, Baby Jaguar, Kate, Emma, Naiya, Pablo, Alana, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, Princess Harumi, Crystal, Amber, Hiro, C-3PO, R2-D2, Boba Fett, Darth Vader, Discord, Blythe Baxter, Russell, Sunil, Penny Ling, Minka, Vinnie, Pepper, Zoe, Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Bailey, Dojo, Ping Pong, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo and Master Splinter. We are the Irelanders! Miyumi: I heard all about you. Shaggy Rogers: What do you know, Scoob? Looks like our reputation precedes us. Like, I hope that's a good thing. Miyumi: Heh-heh-heh. Of course it is. Can I tell you a secret? I sometimes wish I could be a member of the Scooby gang too. Shaggy Rogers: Like, tell you what. Next time there's a gruesome ghost up in our grill, you've got first dibs. Scooby-Doo: Uh-huh. Fred Jones: Hey, don't worry, guys. We're not here to solve any mysteries this time. Connor Lacey: Oh. I was hoping for some action. Velma Dinkley: We're here to watch Daphne compete in the big martial-arts competition. Daphne Blake: I'm so honored to be invited to the tournament. Miyumi: And so should you be. Miss Mirimoto runs the most exclusive martial-arts academy in all the world. Only the most exemplary students are accepted by her. But first, you must survive the tournament. Shaggy and Scooby: Survive? Miyumi: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say "survive"? Ha, ha. I meant "win." First, you must win the tournament. Fred Jones: Wow, what a sweet ride. All it needs is a groovy green paint job. Shaggy Rogers: Uh, not quite, Freddy. I can think of one more thing it needs. Like, how about a pilot? Scooby-Doo: Huh? Miyumi: Don't worry. We're perfectly safe. The hover jet is the world's first fully functioning robotic plane. Hiro: A robotic plane? That's a new thing for me. Velma Dinkley: That's amazing. I've studied mechanical engineering... ...but I've never heard of anything this advanced. Miyumi: Here in Japan, technology is taking over everything... ...while many of the old traditions are fading away. Takagawa: Please, Miss Mirimoto, you must believe me. The ghost of the Black Samurai has returned. Soon, he will come for the Destiny Scroll. Miss Mirimoto: (Laughing) A very entertaining story, Mr. Takagawa. I am sure that it will bring many new visitors to see your exhibit. Now, as you can see, our grand tournament is about to begin. We would be most pleased to have you join us. Sojo, please show our honored guest to his seat. Takagawa: You must listen. The scroll... ...must be protected. Miss Mirimoto: I can assure you, Mr. Takagawa... ...ghost or no ghost... ...the Destiny Scroll will be quite safe behind these walls. Takagawa: If you say so. Miss Mirimoto: Sojo. Release him. You must forgive poor Sojo. He does only as he is told. His loyalty to me is unquestioned. Sojo: The plane. The plane. Miss Mirimoto: Ah, the last of our guests to arrive. Have them report to the staging ground immediately. We shall have a demonstration. Reginald "Shark" Kastle: We're here. Fred Jones: Wow, what a beautiful airport. Velma Dinkley: It's not an airport, Freddy. This is a traditional Japanese garden. Hovernyan: It's very peaceful here. Daphne Blake: Can't you just feel the peace and tranquility? Shaggy Rogers: Oh, yeah. Scoob, old buddy, like, from here on out, no matter what happens... ...I'm just gonna go with the flow. Scooby-Doo: Go with the flow. Sojo: All must wear uniform. Shaggy Rogers: Gulp! Like, my go-with-the-flow just got up and went. Zoinks! Miyumi: No, Sojo. Bad, Sojo. Not them. Her. Sojo: All must wear uniform. Daphne Blake: Hyah! Sojo: Aah! Sorry, Sojo, but I handle my own wardrobe. Ha-ha-ha. Check it out, Scoob. Like, it's a carnival of karate. Ooh! Uh-huh. The competition this year is fierce. That's Kerry Kilpatrick, the Irish national champion. MIYUMl: He's a two-fisted demolition dynamo. Hyah! MIYUMl: Sapphire Sonja. The only thing deadlier than her kick is her beauty. Rah! Zoinks! MIYUMl: And that's Japan's own Mad Dog Masimoto. A favorite to win this year. Once he's off his leash, you're really in the doghouse. Huh! Gee whiz. Like, talk about a creep with a canine complex. Yeah. Most honored participants... ...welcome to Mirimoto Academy's Tournament of Champions. The finest martial artists in all the world... ...have gathered here today for one single purpose: To prove that they are the best. By this time tomorrow... ...most of you will be sent home in humiliating defeat. But there is one among you... ...who has already displayed the heart of a champion. Miss Daphne Blake? Um, over here. Hello. Can this be? The tournament has not yet begun... ...and already you have defeated the mighty Sojo. I didn't mean to. It's just that... Eh... This is most impressive. Perhaps you would honor us... ...with a demonstration of your superior skill. As in right now? Your opponent will always attack when you least expect it. Huh? Like, meow. Talk about a kung-fu catfight, ha. Uh-huh. Meow. My hair band. I can't see. Hey, that was a dirty trick. The first rule of Mirimoto Academy: If you want to win... ...you must be willing to do that which others are not willing to do. Most impressive, Miss Blake. You lack proper training... ...but I see in you much potential. The tournament begins tomorrow at sunrise... ...but tonight, a feast has been prepared in your honor. Hear that, Scoob? Like, a feast in our honor. Oh, boy. Finally, something worth fighting for. Boy, the service here is great... ...but, uh, our waitress sure could use a suntan. She's not a waitress, Freddy. She's a geisha girl. Geisha, the ancient Japanese tradition celebrating exquisite beauty. Speaking of beauty, check out the buffet table. Oh, ho, ho! It's like there's a party in my stomach and everything's invited. Yeah. Hyah! Ha-ha-ha. Like, you must be a black belt in kung food. Yeah. Forget the karate chop. Like, check out my karate chomp. Huh? Huh! Ninjas! Wow, real-life ninjas. How cool. I don't think these guys are part of the act. Watch out. If it's a fight you be looking for... ...then you've found the bloke to oblige you. Out of my way. Let Sapphire Sonja show you how to kick it. Hmm? We're surrounded. Who's that? - Gulp! Who cares? - Not me. Let's get out of here. Huh? Huh? Yipes! Like, I almost forgot. We're afraid of heights. Shaggy, look. At long last... ...the Destiny Scroll is mine. Stop, thief. - Huh? You will not be allowed to escape. You are too late. We shall let steel decide. Yipes! The Black Samurai will live again... ...forever! So it is true. The ghost of the Black Samurai has returned. Gulp! Ghost? It just doesn't add up. The artwork in this collection must be worth a fortune. So why go through all that trouble just to steal one scroll? Well, gang, it looks like we've landed... ...smack dab in the middle of another mystery. It is no mystery. The legend of the Black Samurai has been told for centuries. May I present Mr. Takagawa... ...most honored curator from the Tokyo Museum of Cultural History. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Takagawa. You'll have to excuse us. We don't really know much about Japanese folklore. But ghosts are kind of our specialty. Speak for yourself. My specialty is a triple-decker Scooby Snack-and-ice-cream... ...with-chocolate-sauce sandwich. Ha, ha. Mine too. Yum, yum, yum. The legend began hundreds of years ago... ...when fierce warriors known as the samurai... ...served the warlords of Japan with absolute loyalty. The most fearsome of all... ...were the ronin, the samurai who had lost his master. Set adrift, like a wave on the open sea. One ronin sought out the master swordmaker Masamune. The legendary master agreed to forge the samurai... ...a sword of great mystical power... ...but it would take an entire year to complete the work. The master's evil-minded apprentice, Muramasa... ...offered to forge him another sword, but in only half the time. The samurai returned... ...and upon drawing the blade... ...felt a surge of uncontrollable dark power. The evil spirit of the apprentice had passed into the blade itself. It was a sword of hatred. A sword of darkness. A Sword of Doom. And in that moment was born the Black Samurai. Finally, the master's blade was complete. He named it the Sword of Fate... ...and entrusted its mystical power to a fearsome green dragon. Heaven and earth trembled as the two great swords clashed. Until, using his sacred magic... ...the Green Dragon defeated the Black Samurai... ...imprisoning him forever within the Sword of Doom. BLACK SAMURAl: No! Centuries passed, and the story faded into legend. Wow, Mr. Takagawa, that's some story. Like, story nothing. That sounds more like a nightmare. Yeah. But what does all of this have to do with the Destiny Scroll? The Destiny Scroll holds the only clue... ...to the secret location of the Sword of Doom... ...in the form of an ancient riddle. If the ghost can solve the riddle of the scroll... ...he will reclaim the Sword of Doom... ...and free his evil spirit. If only we'd gotten a good look at that scroll... ...maybe we could have solved the riddle first. Yeah, like, too bad the scroll is gone. Aw, too bad. Heh-heh-heh. Guess that's the end of this mystery. No, my friends, the mystery has only begun. Huh! The Destiny Scroll. So the other scroll was a fake. Ha, ha. Psyche. Yes, but the Black Samurai will soon realize the deception... ...and return. I will translate the inscription. "The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. The paper dragon shows the way. " The journey of a thousand miles... Begins with a single step? The paper dragon shows the way. I've got it. Like, check it out, Scoob. An origami octopus. Beat that. Ha-ha-ha. Hmm... Look. Snowflakes. That's it. The paper dragon must be a reference to origami... ...the Japanese art of folding paper. Velma's right. Okay, guys, give us an origami dragon but this time use the scroll. No. Just a little tuck here, a fold there. This goes under, that goes over. Ta-da! The words have been rearranged. Yes. It now reads: "The journey begins with a thousand steps. " The journey begins with a thousand steps? How is that any different? Hang on, gang. I think I've got something. The Temple of a Thousand Steps. Huh? An ancient ruin located on a remote jungle island in the South Pacific Ocean. Yes. I've got it too. The island temple is devoted to... ...the Green Dragon. The Sword of Doom must be hidden in the temple. Then we've gotta find a way to get to that island. - Sojo, ready the hover jet. - Hai. Miyumi will accompany you on your journey as my representative. Huh! Thank you, sensei. Mr. Takagawa, you will go along as the team's translation expert. I will serve with distinction. A tropical-island vacation in the sunny South Pacific? Like, now you're speaking our language. Uh-huh. We should be getting close. I've uploaded the coordinates into the navigation system... ...using my laptop's wireless interface. It's very exciting for me to join you on this mystery. I'm usually not allowed to venture so far from Miss Mirimoto. She seems like a really great sensei. She is... ...but she demands absolute loyalty, like that of a samurai. Indeed. Someone who still cares for the old ways. Yeah, like, the good old days... ...when people chased each other around with big swords. Pardon my saying so, but that puts the mental in sentimental. Uh-huh. Here we go, gang. I can't see anything. It's like the whole world just disappeared. Zoinks! Like, so much for our sunny South Pacific vacation. The island should be right in front of us. Whoa! Look, gang. There it is. The Temple of a Thousand Steps. Nine hundred and ninety-seven. Nine hundred and ninety-eight. Nine hundred and ninety-nine. One thousand. Phew! We made it, Scoob. Like, in your face, Temple of a Thousand Steps. Thousand Steps. Yeah. Scooby-Dooby... I'm pooped. We made it, gang. And check out that stone carving above the temple door. The Green Dragon. Check out the size of that disco ball. That's no disco ball, Shaggy. It's a Japanese lantern. Hey, maybe that's got something to do with the next clue. Or maybe we should just say we tried and, like, call it a day. Zoinks! Jinkies. - Shaggy, you did it. - I did? I mean, I did. Like, what did I do, Scoob? I don't know. It looks like some kind of treasure map. Showing the whole island. Is that the Sword of Doom? Huh! Yes, it must be. But it's on the other side of the island. I will translate the inscription. "The secret falls from the mouth of the dragon. " Another dragon riddle? Uh, speaking of riddles... ...like, does this mean there's a cafeteria on this island? No. We must get out of here. Like, why? Hurry, before they catch us. Okay, everybody just stay calm... ...and let me do all the talking. Hello there. Heh. We're from America. Like, how do we get ourselves into these things? ...Droo-ga-ga. Droo-ga-ga. Droo-ga-ga. "Droo-ga-ga"? It must be their name for the Green Dragon. They are going to offer us as a sacrifice. And I think we're going to be married to that icky tribal chief. Ew. Not if I can help it. Miyumi, if you can reach my bag... ...I've got a plan to save all our skins. Okay. Boy, you guys really know how to cook... ...hmm, but there's something still missing. Huh? Mmm. Hey, now that's more like it. Here, taste. Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in, the water's fine. Like, now we're cooking. Right, Scoob? Yeah. I mean, mmm! Yummy. Okay, that should do it. Now, just cover and simmer for one hour. Huh? Zoinks! Ha, ha. That's the problem with gourmet cooking nowadays. Like, everyone's a critic. Huh! Droo-ga-ga! Huh! You did it, Velma. Lucky for us the plane's robotic navigator... ...is still connected to my wireless interface. The villagers must think the hover jet is the Green Dragon. So, like, what are we dragging our feet for? Come on. Look, how magnificent. The secret falls from the mouth of the dragon. MIYUMl: The riddle is pointing to the waterfall. So, like, what do we do next? We go in for a closer look. Like, I was afraid you were gonna say that. Weird. Check it out. Huh? Come on, Scoob. There's nothing to be afraid of. Yeah, see? Like, they're only statues. Uh-uh. Uh-uh. Uh-uh! Would you come with us for a Scooby Snack? Nope. Would you do it for two Scooby Snacks? Uh-uh. How about 10 Scooby Snacks? Yeah, yeah, yeah. Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Wow, look at this place. We've found it at last. The Sword of Doom. So, like, what are we waiting for? Let's grab the sword and blow this pop stand. Uh-huh. I don't know, guys. Something doesn't feel right about this. But Miss Mirimoto is expecting us to bring the sword back to Japan. If you want to win... ...you must be willing to do that which others are not willing to do. Zoinks! That did it. Run for it! Huh? Yikes! Foolish mortals. Return the sword to me and I shall destroy you quickly. Return the sword and be destroyed? Like, I'd hate to hear option number two. Hey! Oof! My glasses. Oh, I can't see a thing without my glasses. That's funny, I can't see a thing with your glasses. Zoinks! Run! Huh? Sojo? It's all very simple. Sojo has been behind these samurai shenanigans all along. He stole the Black Samurai's armor from the museum. And he used this high-tech mini jetpack to fly around like a real live ghost. Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Sojo's master plan was to bring the legend of the Black Samurai to life... ...and scare everyone away from the tournament. That way he could steal the Destiny Scroll... ...then search for the Sword of Doom on his own. Once we set out to solve the mystery... ...his only hope was to steal the sword from us. Like, talk about a sneaky samurai. Yeah, sneaky. Yes. And he would have gotten away with it too... ...if it weren't for you meddling kids. Sojo! - Zoinks! - Yikes! - Jeepers! - Jinkies! Dang, I still don't have a catch phrase. We must protect the sword. Huh! They're robots. Ninja robots! Double cool! Uh, sorry, I... I geeked out there for a sec. So, like, the ninjas were your own robots? Huh? I don't get it. The tournament was just an excuse... ...to gather the greatest martial artists from around the world. Using computer analysis... ...their various fighting styles were digitized... ...into my ninja robots. After that, all I needed was to find someone... ...who could solve the riddle of the Destiny Scroll. And who better than the world's greatest teenage detectives? Come on, Miyumi. We can fight them together. Miyumi? Huh! You're one of them. I'm sorry, but I must remain loyal to my sensei. Tomorrow night, when the moon is full... ...I will resurrect the Black Samurai from the Sword of Doom. Once I have freed his spirit, he will call me master. No. This is madness. Once the Black Samurai has returned... ...I will order him to lead my robot ninjas... ...against the ignorant forces of this modern age. Then the ancient world of the samurai... ...and the new world of technology... ...shall exist in perfect harmony. - Oh. - Hmm, it could work. - Miyumi, did you know about this? - No. My only instructions were to earn your trust... ...by becoming your friend. The first rule of Mirimoto Academy. If you want to win... ...you must be willing to do that which others are not willing to do. But if you do things that a winner wouldn't do... ...that automatically makes you a loser. Hyah! Huh? - Zoinks! - Uh-oh! Whoa! Like, all aboard the Samurai Sword Express. Shaggy and Scooby got away. But you will not be so fortunate. Miyumi, Sojo, come. I hope you will enjoy your new role... ...as part of the museum's permanent collection. Shaggy? Zoinks! Way to go, Scoob. I think we lost them. Huh? Gulp! Speaking of losing, like, we're losing altitude. Ungh! Phew. Huh? Welcome to Green Dragon Sushi. You sit. Eat sushi. Good for you, eh? Like, you got anything back there without a head on it? Ew. You like miso soup? Miso soup? Sounds perfect. Ha, ha. Like, me so hungry. Yeah. Me so hungry too. Ah! Like, that really hit the spot. Yum, yum. I am Matsuhiro. Menu? Hey, check it out, Scoob. Like, it's our old friend, the Green Dragon. Ah! So you know the legend. You could say that. Do you know what I like most about legends? New chapters are being written all the time. You never know what is going to happen next. Zoinks! Yipes! Gulp! Like, Sword of Doom, don't fail us now. Eh? The Sword of Doom? But how? Like, we'll tell you later. Right now, we've got a serious case of the robot ninjas. Robot ninjas? Hyah! Now we will have some fun. No! The Sword of Doom. They are gone. Gee whiz, for a sushi chef... ...you're no cold fish with a samurai sword. That is because I am samurai. Give it up, Freddy. Those doors must be 3 feet thick. We gotta get out of here somehow. I'll chop away all night if I have to. We do not have all night. I should not have been so critical of this modern age. If only I had one more chance... ...I would fight to save this world like a modern-day samurai. Huh? You've freed us, Kenji. You're a hero. Takagawa san? Why did you lock yourself in the vault? There is no time to explain. There will be more than one samurai brought back to life. How could we let those rotten robots take the Sword of Doom? What are we gonna do now? I don't know. Look there. The great mountain, Fuji san. Sacred training ground for generations of samurai. Samurai? But, like, we don't know anything about being samurai warriors. Mm-mm. Do not be afraid. A samurai must overcome his fear. When fear is gone... ...the mind will be empty. Ha, ha. Like, an empty mind? Well, why didn't you just say so? Ha-ha-ha. Now, that's something I've got already. Uh-huh. Me too. The samurai never hesitates. He acts, he fights, he wins. Without fear, without anger, without mind. And without lunch breaks. Like, I'm ready to trade in this samurai sword for a shish kebab. Oh, shish kebab. Yum, yum. That's it, Scoob. We did it. Well done, tomodachi. You are ready to begin. Gulp! Begin? The last chapter has ended. The next is yet to be written. These are the four gates: Earth, Air... ...Fire and Water. Passing through each, you will be purified. You have already found the Gate of Earth. Huh? All you must do now is pass through. Ha, ha. Like, that was easy. The journey has begun. There can be no going back now. Okay. Like, where to next? The legend tells of two swords... ...the Sword of Doom and the Sword of Fate. Pass beyond the four gates to the lair of the Green Dragon. Wake him from his ancient slumber... ...and seize the Sword of Fate. Gulp! Like, any chance you'd throw in a couple of Scooby Snacks for the road? Like, Scoob, old buddy... ...remind me again how we got talked into this. I don't remember. There it is. That must be the Gate of Air. Like, last one there is a rotten samurai. Ha, ha. We made it. Huh? Yipes! Gulp! Like, whatever you do, Scoob, don't look down. Yikes! Phew! Like, that was a close one. Huh? Like, check us out, Scoob. We're hanging 10. Gulp! Ten thousand degrees Fahrenheit, that is. There it is, Scoob. The Gate of Fire. Whoa! The Gate of Water. Water. Huh? Ooh! We made it, Scoob. This must be the Green Dragon's groovy grotto. Like, not bad for a mystical dragon who probably doesn't even exist. Who dares enter my sacred grove? Be ye samurai? You bet. Like, I'm Shogun Shaggy... ...and this is my faithful companion, Samurai Scooby-Doo. Gulp! Hello. O Great Green One, we come bearing rotten news. The Sword of Doom is back and the Black Samurai is on the attack. Impossible. Ages ago, the Sword of Doom was hidden away... ...protected by guardians of stone, high atop a secret mountain... ...on a savage island surrounded by an impenetrable fog. Yeah, funny story about that. But, like, that's all ancient history. Tonight, the modern world is in danger... ...and we need your help. There is no place left in the world for dragons. What are you? A big green dragon afraid of a little sword fight? You don't look like samurai. - Tell him, Shaggy. - Gulp! Like, the truth is... That's better. Like, wow. Ha, ha. Check it out, Scoob. We're rolling old-school, samurai-style. Yeah, old-school. For centuries, I have guarded the Sword of Fate... ...awaiting the day when its service would again be needed. That day has finally come. The legend must end where it all began. Like, up, up and away we go. Whee! Sojo, come. It is time. The Destiny Scroll still holds one last secret. "Standing on the bridge of his defeat... ...hold the Sword of Doom to the rising full moon. The spell will be broken... ...and the spirit of the Black Samurai... ...shall be set free. " Sojo, walk to the bridge. Sojo walk to bridge. Miyumi, do not fail me this night. Your loyalty shall be rewarded in the coming new world. Yes, sensei. Okay, gang, get ready. I can't believe Miyumi's really going through with this. Ohh! With friends like her, who needs enemies? Miyumi, sword. Huh? Huh? The treacherous little fool. Ugh! Yahoo! Way to go, Miyumi. I knew you were one of us. - Oops! - Now, Velma. Hit it, Kenji. Magnetic pulse away. The magnetic pulse is knocking out their electrical systems. It worked. Hmm. Maybe it worked a little too well. Ungrateful child. I was blinded by my loyalty to you, but now I can see clearly. How dare you disobey me? Huh! The sword! Bansai! The Black Samurai lives again. No, samurai. I am the master here. Bow before me... ...and I will give you the world. Foolish one. It is you who shall call me master. Bow before me, mortals. Unh! Unh! Whoa! KENJl: Unh! Unh! Whoa! All shall serve me... ...forever! Shaggy, look. At last, freedom is mine. Oh, no. Like, we're too late. Fear not. Shogun Shaggy, Samurai Scooby... ...you must carry on the fight. Unsheathe the Sword of Fate... ...so that my spirit may enter the blade. I shall be with you always... ...guiding the sword from within. Guys, look. Huh! It's Shaggy and Scooby. Ow! My neck. Like, right on time, late as usual. Who dares challenge the Black Samurai? Zoinks! Like, here we go, Scoob. Remember what they taught us in samurai school. Uh... Uh, I forgot. Huh? The Sword of Fate? Impossible. Like, you think that's impossible... ...try flying into Tokyo on a green dragon sometime. Hyah! Fools. You are no match for me. Aah! Yipes! A samurai must overcome his fear. When fear is gone, the mind will be empty. Like, did you hear that, Scoob? Yeah, I did. It's that sushi sword master, Matsuhiro. He's in my head. No, I'm not. I'm over here. The samurai acts without anger. He fights without mind. Yikes! Don't think, Scoob. Just let it go. Like, no mind. Oh, yeah. The Sword of Doom shall be your destroyer. Hyah! No! Ha, ha. Like, that psychotic samurai forgot one thing. When it comes to no mind, we've got everybody beat. Like, our minds are always empty. Yeah. Scooby, Shaggy, that was amazing. Huh? Like, it's just a little old man. Thank you... ...most honored friends. You have released my spirit... ...from the evil power of that cursed sword... ...and saved your world. I shall be eternally grateful. You are indeed samurai... ...and your legend shall be told... ...forever. Wow. He disappeared. Well, you gotta hand it to him. He went out in real samurai-style. Congratulations... ...samurai. The last chapter of the legend has finally been written... ...by you. Welcome to... ...the new Tokyo Museum of Cultural History... ...and the grand opening of our most legendary exhibit... ...the ghost of the Black Samurai. And so, it is with great honor that I present... ...for loyal service to his friends, to Japan and to all the world... ...this statue... ...in honor of Scooby-Doo. Droo-ga-ga. Droo-ga-ga. Scoob, you really did get your own statue. Ha, ha. And, like, they even got your good side. Yeah. MIYUMl: Ha, ha. Congratulations, Scooby. Now Japan will remember you forever. Are you sure you won't come with us, Miyumi? There's bound to be other mysteries that need solving. And there's always room for one more in the Mystery Machine. Yeah, like, you could sit in the back with me and Scooby. Yeah, sit with me. You're all very sweet... ...but solving mysteries is what you do best. Now I need to figure out what it is that I do best. Then maybe someday... ...I will have what it takes to become a legend too. Just like you, Scooby. Aw... Heh, heh. Oh, brother. This could take a while. We may just have to leave Scooby here and take the statue home. Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts